1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrostatic unit for driving an industrial truck with a pump, a hydrostatic propulsion unit and additional users of hydraulic energy, wherein the pump is located on an axle body of a drive axle.
2. Background Information
A unit of this type, in which the pump is located on the axle housing of the drive axle and supplies a hydrostatic propulsion unit, is also called a hydrostatic compact transmission or a compact axle, and can be installed in a fork lift truck, for example. To supply additional users, for example a hydraulic work unit or a steering system, there is generally at least one auxiliary pump which can also be located on the drive axle. The control valves of the hydraulic work unit are generally actuated manually and are combined into one control block which is located within easy reach of the driver's seat.
The object of the present invention is to make available a hydrostatic unit of the type described above that has a simplified design and construction.